RED HOT×LOVE MINDS
|font color = white |track color = #F4A968 |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 2 Hijirikawa Masato & Jinguji Ren |previous = BLUE×PRISM HEART |next = BLUE×PRISM HEART (off-vocal) |current track = RED HOT×LOVE MINDS }} |font color = White |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ ハッピーラブソング2 聖川真斗 & 神宮寺レン RED HOT×LOVE MINDS |image = |kanji name = RED HOT×LOVE MINDS |romaji name = RED HOT×LOVE MINDS |translation = RED HOT×LOVE MINDS |type = Happy Love Song |artist = Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) |lyrics = Bee’ |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The second track from the [[Happy Love Song 2|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 2']], sung by [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] who is voiced by ''Suwabe Junichi''. Lyrics English = It’s what I’ve always sought, to know true love; it’s I & you If it’s the two of us, we’ll overcome mistakes and smiles! We’ll get over it! Since when? You’ve become a presence I don’t want to lose So that I can kiss you, here, let’s sleep close together This time is irreplaceable! In five years, or even in a century, I swear you’re the only one I’ll love, for eternity! Believe me, because our dreams are the same! I’ll always make you happy! It’s already unbearably hot, my love for you! So heat up heart! (Say, how are you?) Not even you can lower this heat! Turn down heat! I think that I’ll always want you by my side I chose you over any other lady! I wonder why? I love you so much, I can’t even sleep! Come on, holding each other tightly, let’s share a kiss sweeter than anyone else! So dangerous Even though I’ve been injured by loving many others, I’ve decided my final kiss shall be with you! (To me, You have more charm, more charisma, Than a million roses… I can’t live without you… I want to spend the rest of my life with you…) In five years, or even in a century, I swear you’re the only one I’ll love, for eternity! Believe me, because our dreams are the same! I’ll always make you happy!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = motometeta hontou no ai wo shitta It’s I & You futari nara　shippai mo warai nagara koerareru　Get Over It itsukara ka nakushitakunai sonzai ni natteta KISU ga dekiru kurai hora chikaku de yorisoi ai nemurou kakegaenai jikan gonen go mo hyakunen go mo　ai wa kimi dake no mono to chikau yo　itsu made mo shinjiteru　futari no yume wa onaji dakara kanarazu shiawase ni suru to kimetanda atsukute mou tamaranai　kimi he no ai　So Heat Up Heart（Say How Are You?） kono netsu wa kimi ni shika sagerarenai hazu dakara Turn Down Heat sou itsumo ORE no soba ni ite hoshii to omou hoka no REDI yori mo kimi wo eranda　nande darou nemurenai hodo suki nanda saa GYUTto idaki atte　dare yori amai KISU wo kawasou　abunai kurai kizutsuita koi mo takusan shita keredo mo kimi to no KISU ga saigo da to kimeta kara （To Me You Have More Charm, More Charisma Than A Million Roses I Can't Live Without You I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You） gonen go mo hyakunen go mo　ai wa kimi dake no mono to chikau yo　itsu made mo shinjiteru　futari no yume wa onaji dakara kanarazu shiawase ni suru to kimetanda |-| Kanji = 求めてた本当の愛を知ったIt’s I & You 二人なら　失敗も笑いながら越えられる　get over it いつからか無くしたくない存在になってた キスができるくらいほら近くで寄り添いあい眠ろう かけがえない時間 五年後も百年後も　愛は君だけのものと誓うよ　いつまでも 信じてる　二人の夢は同じだから 必ず幸せにすると決めたんだ 熱くてもうたまらない　君への愛　so heat up heart（say how are you?） この熱は君にしか下げられないはずだから turn down heat そういつもオレの傍にいてほしいと思う 他のレディよりも君を選んだ　なんでだろう 眠れないほど好きなんだ さぁギュッと抱きあって　誰より甘いキスを交わそう　あぶないくらい 傷ついた恋もたくさんしたけれども 君とのキスが最後だと決めたから （To me You have more charm, more charisma Than a million roses I can't live without you I want to spend the rest of my life with you） 五年後も百年後も　愛は君だけのものと誓うよ　いつまでも 信じてる　二人の夢は同じだから 必ず幸せにすると決めたんだ歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = RED HOT×LOVE MINDS |file link = }} |track name = RED HOT×LOVE MINDS (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for |3=Jinguji Ren}}'s route in -Sweet Serenade-. References Navigation |tint1 = #EE7C1A}} Category:Music Category:Happy Love Song 2 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Sweet Serenade- (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs)